Character Meme
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: no internet equals bordem which equals doing meme's. T for safety


**So I was bored and decided to do this, going to be all in third person…this is going to be interesting because I've never written in third person with me in it XD**

**Pick 10 Random Characters.**

1. Harry Potter

2. Edward Cullen

3. Ciel Phantomhive

4. America

5. Stan Marsh

6. Tweek Tweek

7. Steve Smith

8. The Warden

9. Sasuke Uchiha

10. Rukia Kuchiki

**You found 1's Secret Stash of chocolate.**

"Hey Harry are these chocolates full of love potion?" I asked as I picked up a box of heart shaped chocolates hiding under Harry's bed. Harry ran in "OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU FIND THOSE?" I opened the box "Under the bed…so your answer?" Harry turned red "Th-Those aren't mine" I laughed "sure they aren't" I eat one "Night"

"Huh?" and then I fell asleep and had a weird dream of Harry laughing at me

**2 Confesses his love to you.**

I couldn't breathe. Edward sighed "Do I have to repeat myself?" I nodded still feeling numb. "I love you and I want to be with you for eternity" I cover my mouth to keep from squealing "So?" he asked again with nothing but patience in his voice. "What about Bella?" Edward sighed "She's gone"

"Oh…well I love you too!" he held out his arm to me "Shall we leave" I grabbed it and he pulled me onto his back and we flew out of the forest

**You walk into 3 in the street at midnight.**

"Uh…I wasn't doing anything I swear!" I exclaimed nervously as Ciel glared at me. "Then why are you out in at midnight" I swallowed "I-I got lost" he smiled "Would you like me to help you?" I smiled nervously "If…If it's not trouble" he smiled "None"

**You win a free holiday with 4.**

"So which state will we visit today America?" I asked as we boarded the boat. "Wherever this boat goes Nikki" I smiled "Good. I love traveling"

**5 saves your life.**

"Leave her alone God Dammit!" Stan yelled as he protected me from the thugs who had started picking on me "back of Marsh, she's ours" Stan grabbed my hand "Run!" and we took off and ended up losing the thugs "Thank you" I gasped as we stood outside an ice cream shop. "No problem. People are jerks sometimes"

**6 is living with you.**

"Tweek, where did all the coffee go?" I heard something smash to the floor and a yell and a few curse words followed. I sighed. That was the last time I leave my new coffee on the counter

**You find 7's mobile phone.**

"Steve" I taunted as I waved the phone in front of his door. He turned to me "Hey that's my cell! Give it!" I shook my head "Come and get it" I heard him follow me down the stairs and we had a good workout run as we circled the house for 20 minutes

**You're asleep and 8 comes and wakes you up.**

"Wake up girl!" I jumped to see Warden hovering over my bed "Wh-What are you doing here?" he laughed and fell to my side "I came here to wake you up because I was bored" I shook my head and glared "Get out! You have a jail don't you!" Warden smiled "I do but I'd rather stay here with you tonight" I felt my cheeks heat up "J-Just keep quiet" and I turned around and went back to sleep

**9 kidnaps you.**

"Sasuke…why?" Sasuke smirked "Because I need a body to try out my new powers" I tried to escape but he had be tied tightly to a rock "Let me go Sasuke! I don't want to die!" Sasuke charged his chidori "Then you should be quiet" I swallowed "Shit!" he charged and the rock smashed and I fell on the ground "I'm glad it worked" I glared at him "that's the last time I let you use me as a dummy for your tricks"

**You go to the cinema. 10 is sitting in your seat.**

"Yo Rukia that's my seat girl" Rukia looked up at me "Oh I'm sorry"

I smiled "no problem" she moved and I took my seat just as the movie started

**1 confesses his love for 7. You are hiding in a bush with four.**

"Lavate los manos!" Steve exclaimed as he waved his chop stick. "What are you doing?" Harry asked as he approached him "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!" Harry smiled "I am and what are you doing with that chopstick?" Steve laughed "This my friend is a wand" Harry laughed again "I guess that's what makes you so adorable" Steve blushed "What?" Harry smiled and grabbed Steve's arm "Let's see how you taste wizard" I tried keeping my breathing stable. I was going to need an inhaler soon at this rate

**2 and 9 are arguing.**

"Why the hell do you fucking sparkle?" Sasuke demanded as he and Edward sat on the couch "Because it's the way we are" Sasuke laughed "Some vampires you are. Why don't we just hand you up on the celieng and let you light up the room" Edward growled and his teeth showed "Care to say that again Uchiha?"

"Knock it off now!" I yelled sitting in between them "I hate fighting. I happen to like his sparkly skin Sasuke so please don't mock it again" Edward smiled "I win"

**6 is molesting 3.**

"aww…stop…touching…me"

"Not until you give me the recipe for your delicious coffee" Ciel felt Tweek's hand slide into his pants and he hissed as they made contact with his private area. This was the last time he told a coffee addict about his secret coffee

**5 and 10 are stuck in a burning building, but you can only save one.**

"I'm here Stan" I whispered as I helped him up from the dusty ground. He groaned "Th…thank you" we made our way slowly to the exit. "Where's…Rukia?" I swallowed "I don't know…but I hope she's okay" We made it out to see Rukia standing on the outside. She ran up to us and we received a tight hug

**2 is invisible.**

"How the hell can a vampire just disappear?" I quickly opened all the window and suddenly saw something sparkle from behind the couch. "Got ya!" Edward sighed. "Curse my sparkly skin"

**OMG! 9 is more awesome than Prussia!**

"I knew this already" Sasuke said smiling to himself as Prussia sulked in a corner

**1, 6, and 4 are over at your house for dinner.**

"Harry I could use your help!" I yelled from the kitchen "With what?" he asked entering the kitchen "Can you cut up some vegetables and the meat?" Harry pulled out his wand and sighed "You're lucky I'm legal"

"It's ready boys!"I yelled as Harry placed the salad on the table using magic. America and Tweek entered "Awesome this looks delicious!"

"And we even have pumpkin juice!" I exclaimed happily "What's that?" Tweek asked taking a seat. I laughed "Something that's really good" Harry said as we sat down and started eating

**3 and 7 pull a prank on you.**

"How about we play a little game of chess?" Ciel asked me as we sat in the living room "I'm not good at it but I'll play" we started playing "Say is it cold in here?" I shrugged "I can't tell" Suddenly I was drenched in freezing cold water. "Ha!" Steve yelled as he dropped the bucket on the floor "Pay back for my phone!" I shivered "Y-You'll p-pay for th-thi-this" I stuttered angrily

**You walk in on 4 and 10 kissing.**

"aww so cute" I exclaimed happily. America pulled away "Hey what's up Nikki" Rukia turned red "D-Don't t-tell anyone!" she yelled and I jumped "Okay geez" I didn't have to tell anyone since I knew America would beat me to it

**4 and 9 steal your boat.**

"Okay I know I put my boat here" I said looking by the bathtub "Where did it go?" I then heard America giggling downstairs. I ran down to see America holding the toy red boat as Sasuke destroyed it with his chidori. I cried "Why did you destroy it! A kid gave me that to hold for him!" America and Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. "Well I hope this will make up for it" America said revealing a bigger red toy boat. I smiled and wiped my eyes "it's a start"

**While 5 and 7 rob your house.**

"Nice distraction guys!" Steve yelled running out my house with a full trash bag "You just pranked me dammit!" I yelled running after Steve. Suddenly I felt someone tackle me to the ground "Stan! Why did you do that! He's going to get away!" Stan smiled "with all fakes" I smiled "You're awesome dude!" Stan got up and nodded "I've been told that" he then left. It was then that I realized Stan's jacket looked a lot like the one I was going to give to a friend "HEY!"

**You're on a cruise with 3 and 4 and the BTT is on the same one.**

"This cruise is no fun" I complained as America stood by my side poking me with his finger. He finally stopped when Ciel gave him a murderous look. "Now the fun begins" I said excitedly as my happy feeling returned full blast

**You need a new organ. 1 and 6 are both compatible.**

"Harry I know how akward this may sound but can you help me out with a lung?" Harry chuckled "I would but why don't you ask Tweek first?" I shook my head "He already said he couldn't due to his condition" Harry nodded "I understand…I'll help you out" I smiled "thanks!"

**5 is robbing 2.**

"You're going to get caught" I said as Stan and I ran from the Cullen's house

"It's fine. As long as I stay on the beach" I laughed "it's going to get dark soon"

"Then I will deal with you when night comes" Suddenly Edward appeared in front of us "You must be stupid to steal from a vampire" Stan laughed "I'm not stealing from no vampire! Vampire's don't sparkle" Edward hissed and I sighed "You're still dead Stan"

**You're being held hostage by 10. The hero is 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, or 9. Or multiple.**

"First Sasuke now Rukia" I muttered as I lied on the stone floor "And now that I have you here I will show you the true torture of a soul reaper" she raised her zanpaktou "Leave me alone!" I yelled and suddenly Rukia's sword flew from her hand and landed in Harry's other hand, since the right one had his wand. Edward appeared by his side "I won't let anyone hurt my Nicole" Harry held out the sword "Nor will I" I couldn't smile but I felt the tears fall from my eyes "Thank you" Rukia laughed "Take this! Hado number 31" she fired a blue energy ball from her palm. Edward dodged it and easily grabbed Rukia from behind "My turn" Harry said raising his wand "Avada Kadavara!" Rukia fell to the floor in a green ray of light and I sighed. Thank goodness they had found me in time.

**1, 2, and 4 are watching a scary movie.**

"This is sooo scary" America said fear rising in his voice. Harry laughed "You think ghost movies are scary?" Edward chuckled "They aren't scary" America held on tightly to Edward's arm "Easy f-for you to-to s-s-say. Y-you're i-i-immortal" Harry laughed again and aimed his wand at the TV and the volume got higher just as the lady screamed. America yelled and hid his face behind Edward. Edward sighed "Knock it off Harry" Harry nodded and lowered the volume "I couldn't help it"

**You're stuck on a desert island with 7, 8, 9, and 10.**

"How the hell did we get lost on your island Warden!" I yelled as we walked on the coast line. Warden laughed "Isn't this a great adventure. Life is always an adventure"

"I'm going to kill you if you speak one more time" Sasuke threatened as he kicked the dirt. Rukia sighed "I should be in the Soul Society by now" Steve nodded "My dad is not going to be happy I'm lost with you crazy people" we all glared at him and he didn't talk for the rest of the trip, which was good because we were already on the verge of killing the next person to talk

**3 and 5 have robbed a bank. 5 comes to you for help.**

"You're a kleptomaniac I swear Stan Marsh" I yelled as he and Ciel stood outside my house holding two bags full of money "I can't help it. It's in my blood. Help a friend out?" I rolled my eyes "You made this mess you clean it up" I slammed the door in their face and I laughed as the cursing ensued

**6 is in a bad mood with 3 for robbing a bank. 6 comes to you.**

"Tweek I understand how you feel but I can't help you out. If you have a problem with him then you should go see a therapist"

"I can't-gah-they are planning to-grr-kill me" I sighed "I'm sure they are not"

**1 and 7 are doing a monkey dance. You and 10 are watching and filming it.**

"You're going to have to lift this dancing curse and when you do I'll murder you" Harry threatened darkly as he and Steve danced. Rukia laughed "Keep talking magical boy" she said as she snapped photo after photo. I held the wand in my hand. I really shouldn't let Rukia influence me so much.

**2 and 8 are being racist about 6 and 4.**

The Warden laughed "And then they wonder why the boy has ADD" Edward didn't laugh "It's not nice to be mean like that Warden"

"Who said I was nice?"

"Touché I guess I can say a few things bad about America…he's really annoying" Warden smiled "See now that wasn't so hard"

"I'm going to kill you Cullen" America growled

"GAH-TOO MUCH-GRR-PRESSURE-ERR"

**You, 1, 4, 6, and 10 are having a sleepover at 7's house.**

"My mom is going to be so mad when she realizes that this is way more than 2 people" Steve murmured. Harry laughed as America who was stuttering for a answer to a personal question of his life that was asked by Tweek

**2 is in love with 5 who is in love with 8, but 8 is in love with two. 2 doesn't love 8 back, 5 doesn't love 2 back, and 8 doesn't love 5 back.**

Edward is in love with Stan who is in love with Warden, but Warden is in love with Edward. Edward doesn't love Warden back, Stan doesn't love Edward, and Warden doesn't love Stan back


End file.
